Trust
by numberonepariah
Summary: Spoilers for 1x05 only - After Rachel's failed kiss with her date, she finds comfort in a friend.


Cameron walked into the darkness of the break room, starting when he saw a shadow in the corner. Looking closer, he realized it was Rachel, who tried to clear away her tears before he noticed.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, as he pulled down a coffee mug.

"No."

Cam turned on the coffee pot, "Coffee?"

"It's just. Everyone is asking me about my date with Sam. This exciting, wonderful step forward, and I can only think about the humiliation and frustration."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel turned away. "Just forget about it."

Cam nodded, turning back to the coffee pot and pouring two mugs.

"I can't even handle a kiss. Even if someone were willing to marry me, how could I marry when I can't even handle a simple kiss?"

He handed her a cup of coffee, sitting across from her with his own. "You know, I remember my first kiss being a bit of sensory overload." She glared at him. "OK," he continued, "it's not quite the same, but I guess I see a small part of where you're coming from."

"The difference is," she spat, "you got over it. I have to live with this forever!" She turned away again, sniffling.

Cam moved across to her, knelt in front of her, and took her hands. "Rach. I'm sorry, I didn't mean. I'm just trying to help."

He looked up at her tear stained cheeks, her dark eyes, and her full, rosy mouth and made a split second decision.

"Rach, let me try something. Block everything else out, focus only on your sense of touch."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Trust me?"

She nodded, and did as he asked.

He moved one of his hands up to cup her cheek, slowly brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. He stayed like that for a moment, letting her get used to the sensation. Then he leaned up, gently pressing his lips against hers.

She gasped

"Just relax," he said, "concentrate on my touch, forget about the noise, the smells, everything but my touch."

He took his other hand and started drawing circles on her palm. She stilled.

He kissed her again, slow and smooth. After a few moments, she opened her mouth. He took the hint, dipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, running it over her teeth, and finding her tongue, alive and pressing back against his. He pulled his tongue back, hers chasing after, exploring his mouth. He nibbled on her bottom lip and her mewl of pleasure shocked him and made him want to - he pulled away, both gasping for breath.

He stood and took a step back. "I uh, I just thought that if maybe I could help you out, you would uh, you know."

She stood and took a step towards him. "Cam. It worked."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

She nodded. She took in the darkness of his eyes, his heaving chest and the just noticeable bulge in his jeans and made a decision of her own.

She faced him, looking up into his face, "Again."

It was his turn to look questioningly at her.

"Trust me?" she asked.

He nodded, closing the gap between them, as she leaned up to kiss him again. This time it wasn't slow, this time it wasn't smooth. He stepped forward, their mouths still connected, pushing her back against the wall. He drove his tongue into her mouth again, tasting her, teasing her tongue. She snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him against her. He ground his hardness against her, making her gasp and allowing him to deepen their kiss even more.

She lifted his shirt up and over his head, as he fumbled for the buttons on hers. Finally he got it off, to reveal her breasts, encased in purple lace. The sight sent shivers down his spine, to his increasingly obvious arousal.

"Can I?" he asked

It took Rachel a few moments to realize that he was speaking, unable to hear anything until she realized the sensation of his mouth against hers had stopped.

"Can I?" he asked again

She nodded, eyes hooded.

Cam reached around her to release her bra and free her breasts. He looked up to see her, eyes closed, breathing heavy, waiting.

He ghosted his fingers over her, she shivered. He leaned down further, finally taking a hard nipple into his mouth while his fingers circled the other. He licked and sucked, drawing patterns around her with his tongue, then he switched, giving the same treatment to the other.

Finally, he released her breasts, kissing down between them and across her stomach to her navel and the edge of her pants. Rachel quickly shed the garment, revealing matching lace bottoms.

Cam looked up, uncertain, to see Rachel panting, ready, eyes urging him onward. He pulled down her panties and feasted his eyes on her wet center. He moved his face towards her. "You smell so good." He stuck out his tongue, tasting her, "Taste even better."

Rachel's legs shook as Cam delved deeper, burrowing his tongue inside of her, licking around her folds, and teasing her clit. Finally, he gave her what she needed, driving two fingers inside of her and sucking her clit, hard.

Rachel collapsed on the floor as she came, too shrouded in pleasure to support her body.

Cam leaned over her, still licking and teasing her as she rode out her climax.

When Rachel finally opened her eyes, she looked down to see Cam between her legs, head resting on her flat stomach, one hand stroking her breast, slowly, possessively.

"Cam," she said.

He looked up, aware of his own arousal mirrored in her eyes.

"Does it, you know, how bad would it hurt?"

Cam smiled, "Trust me?"

Rachel nodded.


End file.
